kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfly (song)
|length = 4:06 |label = Blueplate |writer = |producer = Mark Picchiotti |last_single = (2001) |next_single = (2001) |this_single = (2001) |last_song = "Bittersweet Goodbye" (9) |next_song = "Under the Influence of Love" (11) |this_song = "Butterfly" (10)}} "Butterfly" is a song by Kylie Minogue from her seventh studio album Light Years (2000). The song was written by Kylie and Steve Anderson and was produced by DJ Mark Picchiotti. It was released as the sixth and first promotional single off the album. The song received generally positive reviews from music critics, many saying it is an instant standout from the album. The song was originally issued to clubs in spring 2000 in the UK as a test pressing to gauge DJ reaction to Kylie's new material. "Butterfly" had been in the running to be the fourth single from Light Years, but due to its strong club influences it was pulled in favour of the radio-friendly "Please Stay". However, Mark Pichotti remixed the track and issued it in the United States through his own Blue2 label (a division of Blueplate Records), where it became a hit on the Billboard Dance music charts. The song had peaked at number fourteen on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart. Background and release "Butterfly" was written by Kylie and Steve Anderson. The song was released as the first promotional single off her album Light Years. The song was originally issued to clubs in spring 2000 in the UK as a test pressing to gauge DJ reaction to Kyile's new material. "Butterfly" had initially been considered for the lead single from Light Years along with "Your Disco Needs You, but when "Spinning Around" was chosen, "Butterfly" was then in the running to be the fourth single from, but due to its strong club influences it was pulled in favour of the radio-friendly "Please Stay". However, Mark Pichotti remixed the track and issued it in the United States through his own Blue2 label (a division of Blueplate Records). Due to the song's club success in the US (and the fact Light Years was not released there), "Butterfly" was included as a hidden bonus track on early pressings of Fever in the US. Reception "Butterfly" received generally positive reviews from music critics, many calling it an instant standout to Light Years. Digital Spy gave it a positive review, saying it would be a "hidden gem". He said "'Butterfly', the album's most bangin' track and the very definition of a Shoulda Been Single." The song received was a dance hit. The song charted on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play at fourteen. Live performances The song was first performed on the On a Night Like This Tour, which was launched to promote Light Years in 2001; it was performed in the fifth section preceding a performance of "Confide in Me". She then included the song in her 12 song set for the V Festival in 2001, where it was performed between "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and "Kids". The most recent use of the song was on the Homecoming Tour, where the Sandstorm Dub Mix was used as an interlude before "Red Blooded Woman". Track listings These are the formats and track listings of promotional single releases of "Butterfly". Limited edition CD maxi single # "Butterfly" (Radio Mix) # "Butterfly" (Sandstorm Mix) # "Butterfly" (E-Smoove Mix) # "Butterfly" (illicit Mix) # "Butterfly" (Trisco Mix) # "Butterfly" (Havoc Mix) # "Butterfly" (Craig J. Mix) # "Butterfly" (Sandstorm Dub) # "Butterfly" (E-Smoove Dub) CD single # "Butterfly" (Sandstorm Mix) # "Butterfly" (E-Smoove Mix) # "Butterfly" (Illicit Mix) # "Butterfly" (Trisco Mix) # "Butterfly" (Radio Mix) 12 inch single # "Butterfly" (Sandstorm Vocal Mix) # "Butterfly" (E-Smoove Vocal Mix) # "Butterfly" (Illicit Mix) # "Butterfly" (Trisco Mix (Long)) Charts Release history Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Light Years Category:Light Years singles Category:2001 Category:Parlophone